


情结易解

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: 在九月十四号这天，弗拉基米尔在餐桌上提了一个德米特里不是那么想回答的问题。于是我们的副主席阁下陷入了回忆。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 12





	情结易解

**Author's Note:**

> 红菜沙拉是我捏他的  
> 以及  
> 祝小梅55岁生日快乐

德米特里第一次踏足那间小的可怜的屋子，是在二十多年前。  
那是间踩上去地板会咯吱作响的小卧室。  
那时他们会在不足三十平的房间里工作，他会帮他整理文件、也会为了某个问题争论不休。弗拉基米尔会做上几道菜，绝对有一道是他拿手的红菜沙拉。他偶尔会留宿，但总会在午夜醒来，然后莫名其妙地盯着圣彼得堡第一副市长安静的睡颜。  
年轻人往往会在第二天的清晨得到一杯热牛奶和加满蜂蜜的乳渣。  
却不是现在这间。  
富丽堂皇却毫无生活气息。  
仔细回忆起来，他早该意识到从二十年前起一切都不一样了。就比如他再未像今日一样进入过联邦总统的卧室。

思维跃到几年后的庆祝晚宴。但耳鸣声总会摧毁他对那个夜晚的一切回忆。那人怎么说的来着？  
他只能隐隐回想起几个词汇。  
不成熟、年轻、考虑。  
更好的？  
他从二十年前就知道自己不会再遇到更好的了。  
就算他依旧站在那人身边，就算他曾身居高位，就算他们的灵魂都被权利腐蚀浸润透彻，他却再也没敢问出那个问题。仿佛他的全部勇气在那个夜晚伴随那番语重心长的教育一起消失殆尽了。

德米特里终于从杯中搅动的漩涡中抽离，在弗拉基米尔第三次喊他的全名时。说实话，他并不回答面前拄着手臂、好奇心作祟的金发上司的任何一个问题。  
毕竟他刚刚单方面经历了一场不是那么友好和愉快的对话。  
弗拉基米尔在毫无自觉的情况下逼迫着他、抑或是等他踩进早已布置好的陷阱中，却只是因为单纯的好奇。德米特里觉得自己的苦闷和困顿都挂在脸上了，于是他只能再次选择消极回应。  
“别再问我了，弗拉基米尔。”  
弗拉基米尔怔了怔，不是因为德米特里突然过激的态度。手中盛满药草汤的茶杯猛地颤抖了几下，他似乎意识到了问题所在。  
几滴深褐色的滚烫液体溅在他的手腕上。  
德米特里皱了皱眉，他从前一直觉得那草药味苦的要命，但现在却平淡如水、毫无味道。视线落在总统慌忙擦拭茶水的动作上，再向上望去，联邦总统的脸颊上多了一抹离奇的绯红。  
德米特里在怯懦与隔阂的裂纹中窥探到了什么，于是他选择率先开口。  
“只是一些无关紧要的私人问题。”  
“所以.....”  
他慢慢走向沙发的另一侧。  
“放过我吧，瓦洛佳。”

酒精总是一切错误的绝佳借口。  
首先是副主席阁下柔软的、带着干涸酒渍的嘴唇。他被扣着后颈、推搡着陷进沙发中。年轻人只是轻轻摩擦着他微薄的唇瓣、亲吻着总统的唇角。  
弗拉基米尔本应结束这本能驱动的、荒唐至极的亲吻，可德米特里那悲戚到令人心碎的情感通过纠缠的唇瓣一波波向他涌来，仿佛年轻人即将奔向一场有去无回的战役。  
湿润的液体蹭在他脸颊上，随后温热感离开。  
当他从这炽热且浓烈的情感中回过神来的时候，年轻人扣着他的指尖、睫毛湿漉漉地蹭着他的侧颈。   
“知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“我在吻您，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇阁下。”  
弗拉基米尔笑着谈了口气，随后一把拽着副主席阁下那条宝蓝色的条纹领带。  
意料之中的巴掌没有如期落在德米特里的脸上。  
取而代之的、是一个来自联邦总统的吻。   
弗拉基米尔张开嘴唇，将权力交付与他。

德米特里卷着他的舌尖吮吸着，或是挑逗着他的上颚和舌下的软肉。  
副主席灵巧的舌尖狠狠地蹭过他的鄂垂，弗拉基米尔呜咽着，却无法阻着津液沿着嘴角流进衣领。德米特里的嘴里还带着奶油蛋糕的香味，将他的清苦气冲的粉碎。嘴唇红肿、滚烫，且疼痛的让人难耐。  
弗拉基米尔陷进沙发里，无奈地接受着副主席粗暴且富有侵略意味的吻。年轻人毫无自控，在被弗拉基米尔捏着后颈拽开时，才不舍地舔舔总统嘴唇上的伤口。  
“适可而止，小男孩。” 弗拉基米尔色厉内荏地教训着小他十三岁的下属。  
“这是......？”德米特里终于回忆起行为的意义，被一时的困惑冲昏头脑的副主席抛出了一个愚蠢的疑问。  
“奖励。”弗拉基米尔眨眨眼、露出一副满不在意的狡黠表情。  
德米特里猛地将他从沙发上拽起，带着些许手足无措，掌心贴着他砰砰作响的胸口。  
“请允许我？”  
德米特里歪着头笑着，细纹在眼角皱成一团，翡翠般的眸子却是从未有过的透亮清澈、如同他们第一次见面般。  
于是总统先生再一次溃败于那样的眼神，就跟三十年前一样。

“随你......”

弗拉基米尔于夜晚的某个时刻醒来，十几公分外是自己的副主席平稳的睡颜。他用另一只未被紧紧握住的手去摆弄年轻人额前的短发。  
随后他张了张嘴。

“生日快乐，季玛。”  
今夜止于另一吻。


End file.
